Isabella Morte, Death Eater
by o0Melantha0o
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who we thought she was. She's really Isabella Morte, most powerful witch of all time. Eddie boy had left her but Bella never really loved him. Now she's in Hogwarts but the Cullens show up. What the HECK? Are they stalking her? Follow Bella as she falls in love with the Dark Lord, plans for the war, and as she makes plans for revenge. First fanfic. I'm only 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Ok, so this is my first fanfic-well, I made one before but then I deleted it. Anyway, sorry if this story sucks, it ****_is_**** my first (kinda) fanfic. And I'm only 12 so...yeah. Anyway, here's the summery.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Edward left Bella in New Moon but he didn't know she was a witch, daughter to the most powerful and loyal Death Eaters. Bella's real name is Isabella Atroxia Facultasia Auctorita Morte. So after Edward left, Bella was able to return to her previous life as a witch and training to be the most powerful Death Eater of all time. But the Cullens show up at Hogwarts. What's going to happen?**

**DUN-DUN-****_DUUUN! _****THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!**

* * *

Bella's POV

How dare he. Nobody. Nobody does that to Isabella Atroxia Facultasia Auctorita Morte! He had the audacity to leave me, the most powerful witch in the history of both Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. Yes, you might think that Durmstrang is an all boys school but I was the first girl to ever be accepted into Durmstrang** (A/N Durmstrang is co-ed but I'm switching some stuff around)**. I even surpassed the teachers. Oh well. At least I'll be able to leave this miserable town. But I will make him pay in some way. I'd better pack. I apparated to my room and for the first time in almost a year, I spoke in parseltongue to open the thin, narrow box made completely out of emerald. Intricate swirling patterns formed the the dark mark that all Death Eaters wore upon their arm. Inside the box was a wand. But not just any wand. I made the wand myself when I was just 8 years old. I was already far more advanced than any witch or wizard at that age and I had recently taken an interest to making wands. I asked my parents, Phania Freohra Nexia Morte and Adrian Sundavor Nyxe Morte, to supply me with an abundance of wand-making books. So I saught out the ingredients to make a wand. As was searching for a creature to make the core of my wand with, I stumbled across the most amazing sight I had ever seen.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Standing in front of me, was a dragon, a pheonix and a unicorn. You might be thinking what's so special about that? You're a witch. You see them all the time. Well, first, the dragon was the largest I had seen. Taller than the Empire State Building. Gleaming scarlet scales and mesmerising amber eyes. His back was covered in ridges of golden-yellow and swirling sunset colors. The tail could have knocked over a tree or two. More like the entire forest. The ivory claws gleamed in the light of the day. Soon to be twilight. Magnificent ridged horns curled from his head like a ram's and serrated teeth glinted, ready to gore an unsuspecting human if need be. **( A/N I'll draw some pics and post it on my profile if I can. Not much of an electronics expert.)** Secondly, the was the pheonix. Standing tall and proud on an oak tree. Somehow, the pheonix managed to be two different colors. A shimmering ocean blue. It seemed to be made completely out of water with glowing luminous pearls as eyes and a pulsing sapphire that you could see through the body of water that seemed to be the heart of the pheonix. The other form was the opposite. A blazing blend of warm colors. Like Helios, the god of the sun himself, had come down to envelope the pheonix in blazing sunlight. Pulsing coals now made the eyes and the sapphire heart had been replaced by a ruby. Both forms were very simple but still elegant in a pheonix-y way. The last, was by far the most beautiful. Well, to me. You might have other thoughts but the unicorn was gorgeous to me. Wide innocent eyes that constantly changed colors with long black eyelashes. The coat seemed like snow, pure and white. I thought I actually saw inky black tendrils drifting across the unicorn's flank. Unblemished by any wounds or scars as any other horse would have. Silvery hooves made a tinkly bell-like sound when they clopped against the ground. The mane and tail were silky and the hair was as fine as cobwebs. The silken strands morphed into completely different colors as I watched. Gold, crimson, ebony, and some colors that I couldn't even name.

_Hello young witch. _

A clear tinkly voice with a dream-like quality filled my I jumped, the three magnificent creatures looked amused at my alarm.

_What is one so young doing out here?_

The unicorn seemed to be speaking in my head.

" I'm Bella. I wanted to make a wand but I have nothing to make the core out of."

_How old are you Bella? _

This time it was a deep bass. It sounded like the rumbling of boulders when they tumbled down a hill.

" I'm eight."

_And you are already making a wand? _

" Yes. Who are you?"

_ Oh. How rude of us. My name is Vesuvion Emis Reinif. I am the last of my kind. All the others have been slaughtered by Dumbledore._

So the dragon was called Vesuvion. The unicorn was next.

_I am Belleina Ismari Felerea. Exiled from my home by the Ashmieze herd._

** (A/N I made all this up. You should know that if you've read Harry Potter.) **The pheonix had not spoken at all. The glowing rubies studied me. Then changed to pearls. Then back to rubies. Finally, it spoke. The wispy voice filled my head.

_You may call me Lucianej Gievese Loecea. And I am willing to provide your core._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

Ever since that day, Vesuvion, Belleina, Lucianej, and I became friends. Vesuvion had given me a scale that was pure black. From Belleina was a strand of her mane and some of her silver unicorn blood. But I found out later that her blood was black, as she had done an evil deed. In fact, all of them had something dark about them because they served the Dark Lord. And from Lucianej, he gave me a feather from his fire form and water form. He also gave me one of his tears as well. I had combined all these things together along with my own blood. The completed product was amazing. 12 inches of polished black wood engraved with pure gold. Because of my own blood in the core, tendrils of scarlet creeped their way up the wand looking like veins. The handle was made of white gold and embedded into it were all kinds of precious stones. Rubies, sapphires, emerald, topaz. You name it, it's there. I had also charmed the wand to wrap itself around my wrist like a bracelet to there wouldn't be any danger of losing my grip on my wand. I also couldn't be disarmed this way. So I packed all my possesions and prepared to apparate to the Malfoy manor. But before I left, I had something to take care of.

"_OBLIVIATE!"_

With one spell, I erased everyone's memory of me, leaving glowing blue lights hovering over the town of Forks. Now they'd never know that I was here, planning their deaths.

* * *

**WHEW! It's 11:57 pm and I have school tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Can I have at least 5 reviews? I'll start on Chapter 2 and as soon as I get 5 reviews, I'll update. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings earthlings. How're ya doin? It's Friday today and my stupid ****_enrichment_**** teacher assigned us homework. It's the WEEKEND for Pete's sake. Were not supposed to have homework! I'm guessing that since you're here, you want to read the story so I'll just shut up and start with the story.**

**:)**

**Also, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here it is.**

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. I WILL ONLY BE SAYING THIS ONCE BECAUSE I'M SO LAZY. REPEAT, I DO ****NOT ****OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THIS TIME, THE CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY LAPTOP, A PHONE ( that has been stolen by my mom), AND THE PLOT.**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I disapperated with a huge _CRACK!_ The feeling of being squeezed through a tube soon disappeared and I found myself standing in something squishy.

" Bloody HELL! Who the nargles are YOU!"

I looked down. Apparently, I had interrupted dinner. And I also saw that one foot was in a bowl of raw liver and the other was in- EWW! WHAT _IS _THAT!? It looks like, mushed up liver, mushrooms, boiled broccoli, eggplants, boogers, and earwax. And did I mention toe jam as well? Anyways, I was surprised that Draco didn't remember me, I was almost like a big sister to him. I was a year older. Then I realised I was still in my disgusting muggle form. Did I mention that I'm a metomorphagus? So I morphed back to my real appearance. Dark brown hair that was closer to black than brown with natural blood red streaks in it. My hair cascaded all the way down my back to my waist in a glossy curtain. My bangs were swept to the side making one side of my face look mysterious and dark. My eyes though, even in the shadows, it showed up as an icy blue. Because of my power to change my appearance, my eye color changed every hour or two. I was never aware of this although I could keep my eye color the same if I wanted to. White porcelain skin without any scratches or pimples. My body grew a few inches and my curves grew. A few seconds later, I was met with exclamations like

" Merlin's underpants! I can't believe you're home Bella! "

" Good to see you again Draco."

I laughed, amused at Narcissa's, or Cissy, gaping mouth and at Lucius's epic spit-take. I was cut off though by Draco throwing himself onto me with a ginormous hug. Before we could fall onto the floor though, I cast a spell that would stop us from making a dent in the floor. Draco got off of me and I looked at Cissy and Lucius. They were still staring.

"Surprise?"

Page Break... Bella is begging Cissy to go to Diagon Ally for school supplies...

So after my _spectacular_ entrance where I stepped in pig guts (Yes, those were pig guts. The Malfoy's have a strange taste for food. Or the elf just sucks at cooking.) I had recieved a letter saying that I was accepted into Hogwarts. School didn't start until September so I had a little more than two months to get my things bought and organized. I was also scheduled to meet the Dark Lord in about one month. I wondered what he would look like. Would he be nice? From what I've heard, I doubt it. He'd probably be cold and harsh. But I put my thoughts on the Dark Lord away and thought about school again. I'd be in my seventh year this year. I'm really actually seventeen. The Cullens thought I was eighteen though. I already knew 99% of the stuff by the time I was eight so I wasn't worried about failing. Although I did want to get a few things from Diagon Ally. I skipped down the stairs to Cissy and saw her sitting in her favorite armchair reading. I quietly crept up behind her and changed my appearance to that of a madman. I made one eye red while the other was a light, icy blue. I widened them until they were practically popping out of my skull. My hair looked like I had been electrocuted. **(A/N Again, I'll try to draw some pics and put 'em on my profile from my phone.)** I also, made it every color in the rainbow. My teeth were now sharpened to canines and were a disgusting yellow. I stretched my lips back in a feral smile and a knife appeared in my hand after I conjured it out of thin air. I then tapped on Cissy's shoulder.

"Ye- AHHHHH! LUCIUS! DRACO!"

I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it. Her face! It was _HILARIOUS!_

"_Isabella!_"

Uh oh. Cissy _never _uses my full name. I'm in big trouble. I morphed back and put on my best innocent face, and turned on my puppy dog pout. It _always _works.

" I'm sorry Cissy, but it was so boring in that muggle town, cooped up in my puny excuse for a bedroom. I just wanted to have some fun."

I saw Cissy waver. Ha_ha_. My pout was working.

"Well, that didn't mean you had to scare the living daylights out of me."

Ok. Well that didn't work. Plan B. I made my eyes even bigger and made them water.

"I'm really,_ really _sorry."

Cissy caved.

"Oh alright. Now, what did you want?"

"Can we go to Diagon Ally to get school supplies for Hogwarts? Please?"

"How about tomorrow, first thing in the morning?"

"YAY!"

I then zipped up the stairs and got ready to go to bed since I had a big day tomorrow. When I got upstairs, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Then I changed into a tank top and some loose sweatpants. But instead of just my bed that was waiting for me, there was a creature sitting in the middle of it, staring at me with ruby red eyes. I gasped, and the creature lunged.

* * *

**OH NOO! What will happen to Bella!? Sorry it took so long to update. It's Sunday today and I'm trying to avoid taking a shower. I already told my mom I'd take it later but my mom said I ****_had _****to take it now or I can't go to a party. Meany :( Anyway, hope you like this chapter. REVIEW! I wanna know what you think.**


End file.
